Recreational boats are designed for multiple activities on the water, and in recent years, have become more complex. Boats may be designed for multiple water sports, such as water skiing, wakeboarding, wake surfing, tubing, and the like. Increasingly, multiple different pieces of equipment are included on the boat for each of these sports, contributing to the increased complexity. These boats are also designed for a variety of different users. Different users have different settings and preferences for the boat and equipment within each of the different water sports. Boats are also used for general cruising as well as transiting to and from the areas where the boat is used for water sports activities. In addition, these boats are often used for other leisure activities, such as swimming, sunbathing, or just relaxing on the water.
With such versatility comes added complexity in the controls, control systems, and displays for those controls and settings. There is thus desired improved, efficient, effective, and user-friendly control systems, including displays, for these recreational boats.
Audio systems, such as those used to play music, are often used with each of the various activities discussed above. Therefore, users desire audio systems, including speakers and control systems, that provide high-quality sound under each of the varying uses of the recreational boat.